Ira Rhian Glamis
Twin sister of Mia Piper Glamis, Ira Rhian Glamis is one of the two Charms Professors at Hogwarts, alongside her sister. Appearance Identical twins, both stand tall at 5’11 with relatively lanky figures, causing them to tower and loom over many of the students. They prefer to keep their black hair tied back in a neat, braided bun that contrasts with their pale skin and sparkling blue eyes. Preference for black, flowing hooded cloaks. Personality Snarky, cunning, intelligence. Perhaps if they had made it to Hogwarts The Hat would’ve found itself unable to pick between Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff, even? Given their unwavering loyalty to one another, even if it often seems like they have no care for anyone else. Perhaps a Gryffindor? Given their bold adventures around the world. The Sorting Hat should perhaps be glad it met neither’s head, for the Glamis twins make quite the double act. Background The Glamis twins were born in London to a wealthy Pure-blood household on the 14th of June 1984. For the longest time, they were thought a blessing upon the house; an inseparable duo who whilst mischievous were still the scions of a great Pure-blood house. A disagreement between their family and Hogwarts led to them not attending the school, despite a long and drawn out series of arguments. To escape their shame they fled to their country home in the Brecon Beacons to start a new life. Of course, now that they were eleven their education as young witches had to begin. Gwyneth Alwyn, a well-respected home tutor who had worked for many, many Pure-blood families over the years was hired on as a live-in teacher/nanny to care for them whilst their father ‘worked’ and their mother enjoyed the good life that came with wealth. It was perhaps no surprise when their father taken away for his time as a Death Eater when the war came to an end; yet they couldn’t care less, they barely knew their father, being practically raised by their teacher. However, the effect on their mother was much, much worse. With their father gone, she fell into a spiral of depression, one which she never came out of; Gwyneth Alwyn having to care for mother and twins alike, whilst also attempting to raise her own daughter. In the end, once the Glamis twin’s education was over, the Alwyns had to leave. Despite the twins pleas (something the woman had never heard in all her years teaching them) they had to move on. Regardless, the Alwyns remained close family friends. In the meantime, the Glamis twins took over the care of their mother, but after only a few years they found it too much to handle and took her to St. Mungos for proper care. There, she was mistakenly assigned to the Janus Thickey; yet the twins found themselves unable to protest, given how much of a relief they found it to be with the burden off their shoulders. They left to travel for a long time, adventuring the world, seeing sights, honing their magic and looking for exciting new ways to use them. It was many, many years before they became homesick; when they finally came back to their family they found the family house-elf, Renae, had kept it spotless, they also found their mother in the same hopeless state in the hospital. All in all, nothing had changed in over ten years. They tried to take up managing the family affairs, to be the proper Pure-blood heirs they were expected, yet found themselves bored. That was until an opportunity jumped into their laps, a chance to teach the sisters favourite subject at a little school called Hogwarts. Life at Hogwarts To be continued... Glamisdonehairfix.png|The Glamis... now in colour! By Athalia Derwent glamii.PNG|Glamis Twins by Athalia Derwent Glamtype.PNG| Glamis by Athalia Derwent Glamis_Wands_Coloured.png| Glamis' Wands concept by Layla Silverwood Glamis ice.png|Younger Dollmaker Glamis Cloaked Witches Smallest.png|Cloaked Twins Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Twins